


Merry Christmas 2

by Vampz



Series: Coffeeshop AU [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: พาร์ทนี้มีแต่ท่านกิล/ท่านปู่ เอเรแฟร์เอยูนะฮับ... #มายโอทีพีพาร์ทก่อนหน้านี้เป็น ฮดสว (จิ้ม previous work ด้านบนได้ถ้าจะกลับไปอ่าน แต่จะไม่อ่านก็ได้เหมือนกัน :P)ใช้เวลาเรียบเรียงอยู่นานพอสมควร ถึงจะลั่นไปตอนท้ายบ้างเพราะกลัวปั่นไม่ทัน #...และคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นเรื่องสั้นที่ตั้งใจเขียนที่สุดแล้วในปีนี้ (2017)สุดท้าย... เรื่องนี้ก็ ถือเป็นของขวัญปีใหม่ละกันเนอะ (?)สวัสดีปี 2018 ทุกท่านนะฮะ :> *โบกมือหยอยๆ*





	Merry Christmas 2

**Author's Note:**

> พาร์ทนี้มีแต่ท่านกิล/ท่านปู่ เอเรแฟร์เอยูนะฮับ... #มายโอทีพี  
> พาร์ทก่อนหน้านี้เป็น ฮดสว (จิ้ม previous work ด้านบนได้ถ้าจะกลับไปอ่าน แต่จะไม่อ่านก็ได้เหมือนกัน :P)  
> ใช้เวลาเรียบเรียงอยู่นานพอสมควร ถึงจะลั่นไปตอนท้ายบ้างเพราะกลัวปั่นไม่ทัน #...  
> และคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นเรื่องสั้นที่ตั้งใจเขียนที่สุดแล้วในปีนี้ (2017)  
> สุดท้าย... เรื่องนี้ก็ ถือเป็นของขวัญปีใหม่ละกันเนอะ (?)  
> สวัสดีปี 2018 ทุกท่านนะฮะ :> *โบกมือหยอยๆ*

 

 

หลังจากที่ทอมและคริสรีบออกจากร้านไป ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของเรือนผมสีเงินจึงลงมือเก็บแก้วน้ำและจานขนมที่ถูกวางทิ้งไว้ไปล้าง สายตาเหลือบมองนาฬากาแขวนผนังอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วก็ถอนหายใจยาว

 

_ห้าทุ่มครึ่ง_

 

อันที่จริงก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกอะไรหากว่าใครบางคนจะติดธุระจนไม่ว่างมาหาเขา แม้กระทั่งในวันพิเศษเช่นนี้ ตัวเขาไม่เคยเรียกร้อง และไม่เคยมีทีท่าแสดงความไม่พอใจ หรือเง้างอนอิดออดเมื่อถูกทิ้งให้อยู่คนเดียวในช่วงเทศกาลเฉลิมฉลองต่างๆ เพราะคิดว่ามันไร้สาระ ไม่ใช่ประเด็นที่จะเอามาหาเรื่องทะเลาะกันเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

แต่ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ ว่าในใจลึกๆ ก็ยังคาดหวัง

 

โอโรแฟร์เดินออกมาจากหลังร้าน หยิบคว้าหนังสือที่ทอมฝากไว้ให้อ่านมาเปิดดู ท่อนขายาวๆ พาร่างสูงเพรียวตรงไปยังสวิตช์ไฟ เมื่อปิดไฟในร้านเรียบร้อยจึงเดินกลับเข้ามา ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนโซฟาด้วยความเหนื่อยล้าที่สะสมมานานหลายวันจากการเตรียมการสำหรับวันก่อนเทศกาลเฉลิมฉลองที่เพิ่งผ่านพ้นไป

 

ปลายนิ้วเรียวยาวไล่เปิดดูหน้าที่มีกระดาษโพสอิทใบเล็กๆ คั่นหน้าหนังสือไว้ตามคำบอกของทอม กวาดสายตาผ่านหน้าแรกแล้วก็ถอนหายใจ ตัวหนังสือที่ถูกเรียงร้อยเป็นถ้อยคำถูกอ่านผ่านตาแต่ไม่ผ่านสมอง เขาเหนื่อยเกินกว่าที่จะประมวลผลข้อความหรือประโยคเหล่านั้นแล้วซึมซับความงดงามของมัน

 

ทว่า ลายมือคุ้นเคยบนการ์ดข้อความที่แทรกอยู่ในหน้าสุดท้ายของหนังสือทำให้เขาชะงัก

 

_ลองอ่าน ‘หน้า’ ที่ผมคั่นไว้ให้ดูครับ_

_ถ้าเข้าใจแล้ว อย่าลืมเตรียมคำตอบให้ ‘เขา’ ด้วยนะครับ :)_

 

_ทอม._

_ป.ล. หนังสือเล่มนี้ไม่ใช่ของผมนะ_

 

อ่านจบประโยคแล้ว ชายหนุ่มก็ย่นคิ้วเข้าหากันโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

_หน้าที่คั่นไว้ อย่างนั้นเหรอ?_

 

เขานับจำนวนที่คั่นหนังสือได้จำนวนหนึ่ง แต่เมื่อลองไล่อ่านดูแล้ว หน้าที่ว่าไม่มีอะไรที่พอจะทำให้รู้ความหมายที่ทอมโน้ตบอกไว้สักนิด

 

หน้าแรกที่คั่นไว้คือหน้าที่สิบสาม…

 

_13, 21, 118, 180, 225, 318, 325_

 

เมื่อเห็นว่าคงป่วยการณ์หากจะต้องมานั่งปวดหัวกับปริศนาประหลาดทั้งที่ร่างกายและสมองไม่สดชื่นนัก เขาจึงตัดสินใจคว้าชุดนอนในตู้เสื้อผ้าพร้อมผ้าขนหนูก้าวเข้าห้องน้ำไป และหลังจากใช้เวลาพักใหญ่อาบน้ำชำระร่างกาย ผ่อนคลายความเครียดด้วยกลิ่นเครื่องประทินผิวต่างๆ จนเรียบร้อย ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของร้านกาแฟจึงพยายามตั้งสติที่เหลือไม่มากนักไล่อ่านซ้ำอีกรอบ ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนขอบเตียงนุ่ม เส้นผมยาวสีเงินถูกมัดรวบขึ้นเป็นมวยด้านหลังศีรษะอย่างลวกๆ

 

_ไม่เห็นจะเข้าใ---_

 

_เดี๋ยวสิ!_

 

แรกเริ่มเดิมทีเขาก็ไม่เอะใจ จนกระทั่งสายตามาหยุดอยู่ที่ปลายกระดาษโพสอิทซึ่งถูกจัดวางอย่างไร้ระเบียบ มุมตรงส่วนปลายถูกตัดออกให้กลายเป็นลูกศร ชี้ไปยังคำๆ หนึ่งบนหน้ากระดาษ

 

ไวเท่าความคิด ฝ่ามือเรียวพลิกหน้ากระดาษกลับไปยังหน้าแรกที่ถูกคั่นไว้ และหน้าถัดๆ มา ค่อยๆ ร้อยเรียงคำแต่ละคำจนกลายเป็นประโยค

 

 _หน้าสิบสาม_ ปลายกระดาษตรงกับตัวอักษร _‘I’_

หน้าถัดมา _ยี่สิบเอ็ด เป็นคำว่า ‘have’_

_หนึ่งร้อยสิบแปด… ‘died’_

_หนึ่งร้อยแปดสิบ ‘everyday’_

 

โอโรแฟร์กรีดนิ้วลงบนหน้าหนังสือ เปิดหน้าถัดไปอย่างเร่งรีบจนไม่ได้สนใจหมายเลขหน้าในหนังสือเล่มนั้นอีก

 

_ถัดมา… ‘waiting’_

_แล้วก็ ‘for’_

_หน้าสุดท้ายที่ถูกคั่นไว้คือ ‘you.’_

_ถ้าเอามารวมกันทั้งหมด…_

 

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

 

_กิล-กาลัด!_

 

เขาสบถนามอีกฝ่ายในใจ และเพียงเท่านั้นก็รีบปิดหนังสือฉับ โยนมันทิ้งไว้บนหมอน ดวงตาสีมรกตเบิกกว้างเมื่อรู้ความหมายแน่ชัด ทั้งเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นก่อนหน้านี้ก็เป็นตัวช่วยยืนยันได้อย่างดี ร่างสูงเพรียวรีบก้าวออกจากห้องนอนกลับไปยังหน้าร้านโดยสัญชาตญาณ และถ้าเขาคาดการณ์ไม่ผิดล่ะก็...

 

...ที่หน้าประตู มีใครบางคนยืนรออยู่ตรงนั้นแล้ว

 

“นึกว่าจะหลับไปแล้วซะอีกนะครับ” น้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำนุ่มนวล ติดจะสั่นเล็กน้อยจากความหนาวเอ่ยทักเมื่อได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าและตามด้วยเสียงกระดิ่งประตูผ่านเข้าโสตประสาท

“มาทำอะไรเอาป่านนี้ครับ!? ร้านปิดแล้วนะ!” เจ้าของร้านกาแฟเอ่ย น้ำเสียงขัดใจเล็กน้อย กึ่งดึงกึ่งลากคู่สนทนาในเสื้อกันหนาวกลับเข้ามาในร้าน “กุญแจก็มี ไม่รู้จักใช้!”

“ก็ผมไม่ใช่เจ้าของร้าน…” น้ำเสียงที่ตอบกลับมาอ่อนลงเหมือนต้องการขอความเห็นใจ ไม่ต่างกับแสงเงาในดวงตาสีน้ำเงินอันโดดเด่นเป็นเอกลักษณ์ ทว่าดูเหมือนยามนี้อีกฝ่ายจะไม่ได้สวมบทบาทเป็นเจ้าของร้านผู้ใจดีนัก

“งี่เง่า!” และไม่บ่อยนักที่โอโรแฟร์จะหลุดคำสบถออกมาเวลาเขาไม่พอใจอะไรบางอย่าง

“ครับ”

“รออยู่นี่นะครับ เดี๋ยวไปเอาผ้าห--” พูดจบ ปลายผมสีเงินสะบัดไปอีกทาง ชายหนุ่มหันกลับไปทางห้องนอน หมายมั่นจะหยิบผ้านวมผืนหนาๆ มาห่อคนตัวสูงกว่าให้มิด แต่ก่อนที่จะได้ก้าวออกไปก็ถูกฉวยมือไว้ ด้วยมือใหญ่ข้างนั้นที่แม้จะอากาศจะหนาวแค่ไหนก็ยังคงมีความอบอุ่น…

 

ปลายนิ้วชี้หนาปัดผ่านร่องบริเวณข้อมือขนาดเล็กกว่า ขยับไล่จากข้อมือขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย ส่งความรู้สึกคะนึงหาผ่านสัมผัสเบาบาง

 

“ที่ทอมฝากหนังสือมาให้ คุณได้อ่านหรือยังครับ?” ชายหนุ่มนักธุรกิจเอ่ยถาม ไม่ปล่อยมือข้างนั้นง่ายๆ จนกว่าจะได้คำตอบ

ทว่า ที่ได้รับกลับมามีเพียงเสียงถอนหายใจหนักๆ อย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย “คุณทำให้ผมไม่ได้เลี้ยงขอบคุณทอม ที่เขารีบกลับไปเพราะรู้ว่าคุณจะมาใช่ไหมครับ?”

“ผมถามคุณก่อนนะ” ชายหนุ่มยอกย้อน ทีเล่นทีจริง “...และใช่ ผมเป็นคนบอกทอมเองว่าผมจะมาหาคุณที่นี่ คืนนี้ ไม่ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้นก็ตาม” แต่ประโยคหลังหนักแน่นชัดเจน

 

บทสนทนาหลังจากนั้นขาดช่วงไปพักใหญ่ มรกตคู่ที่เคยฉายแววขุ่นเคืองมาก่อนหน้าค่อยๆ อ่อนแสงลง และสุดท้ายก็แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความห่วงใยที่แม้จะปกปิดเท่าไรก็รู้ว่าไม่มีทางเก็บซ่อนคนตรงหน้าได้มิดชิด จึงเลือกที่จะก้มหน้ามองพื้น หลบสายตาอีกคู่ที่มองมาอย่างมีความหวัง

 

“รู้แล้ว…” มีเพียงเสียงกระซิบตอบกลับแผ่วหวิว ก่อนที่ศีรษะปรกด้วยเกศาสีเงินจะอิงแนบกับฐานลำคอของผู้ที่ตัวสูงกว่า มืออีกข้างที่ว่างยกขึ้นวางทาบบนหน้าอก รวบกำเสื้อกันหนาวของผู้สวมใส่ ริมฝีปากบางเม้มแน่นไร้คำพูดจา หรือคำต่อว่าก็ตามที

 

นักธุรกิจหนุ่มไม่แน่ใจนักว่าควรทำตัวเช่นไรในเวลานี้ แต่ก็สอดแขนอ้อมร่างของอีกฝ่ายไว้ระดับเอวแล้วกระชับระยะห่างระหว่างกันให้ลดลง จนรู้สึกถึงลมหายใจของกันและกัน

 

“...มีคุณอยู่ข้างๆ ผมก็หายหนาวแล้ว” พูดจบก็รวบเอวบางเข้ากอดแน่น เมื่อไม่รู้สึกถึงการต่อต้าน จึงซุกใบหน้าลงข้างลำคอขาวซึ่งบัดนี้ไร้สิ่งปกปิด ซึมซับกลิ่นกายและไออุ่นจากร่างนั้นจนพอใจ

 

วงแขนที่โอบรัดค่อยคลายออก แต่กลิ่นหอมอ่อนจากสบู่ของคนที่เพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จยังคงอยู่ไม่จางหาย

 

“งี่เง่า…” ชายหนุ่มผู้ถูกกอดบ่นพึมพำ ลมหายใจอุ่นอ่อนยังระอยู่บริเวณฐานลำคอแกร่ง อีกทั้งยังจงใจทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวของเขาทั้งหมดโถมใส่ร่างสูงใหญ่ตรงหน้าโดยไม่มีความเกรงใจใดๆ หลงเหลืออยู่ “ถ้าทำแบบนี้อีก คราวหน้าผมจะยึดกุญแจร้านคืน แล้วปล่อยให้หนาวตายอยู่ข้างนอกนั่นล่ะ”

 

โอโรแฟร์มักจะพูดอะไรคล้ายๆ แบบนี้เสมอ ทว่า… จะมีสักกี่ครั้งที่เขาทำจริง กิล-กาลัดไม่แน่ใจนัก

 

แต่เพราะสิ่งนั้น จึงเป็นเสน่ห์อันน่าค้นหาของคนที่ปากมักไม่ตรงกับใจ ดังเช่นบุรุษเจ้าของนามโอโรแฟร์

 

เมื่อผละจากกันแล้ว เจ้าบ้านจึงเดินนำอีกฝ่ายกลับเข้ามาในส่วนที่พัก

 

“สรุปคือ… คุณอ่านหนังสือเล่มนั้นแล้วใช่ไหมครับ?”

“...ไม่อย่างนั้นจะถ่อออกไปถึงหน้าร้าน ทั้งที่เหนื่อยจนแทบจะสลบได้อยู่แล้วเหรอ?”

“อา… ขอโทษนะครับ ที่มารบกวนกลางดึกอีกแล้ว” กิล-กาลัดจัดแจงถอดเสื้อโค้ทกันหนาวพาดบนพนักพิงโซฟา แล้ววางกระเป๋าคอมพิวเตอร์ลงข้างๆ กัน

“คุณก็พูดแบบนี้ทุกทีไปนั่นแหละ” โอโรแฟร์ส่ายหน้าแล้วถอนหายใจ เพราะไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่ที่เขามา ชายผู้นี้ก็มักจะโผล่มาตอนที่ร้านปิดไปแล้วเสมอๆ _ให้มันได้อย่างนี้สิ_

 

นักธุรกิจหนุ่มยังคงอยู่ในชุดสูทสีขาวเต็มยศ ใบหน้าคมรับกับเส้นผมสีดำสนิทหันกลับมาหาอีกฝ่ายที่นั่งอยู่บนขอบเตียง เพิ่งปิดปากหาวหวอดใหญ่ ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าโอโรแฟร์เข้าใจทั้งหมดที่เขาต้องการจะสื่อ หรืออาจรู้แล้วแต่แกล้งทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็น

 

“ไปอาบน้ำได้แล้ว” โอโรแฟร์บ่นอุบ เอื้อมมือไปเปิดโคมไฟที่หัวเตียง แล้วชี้ไปที่สวิตช์ไฟบนผนังปูนเปลือยในห้องนอนข้างชั้นวางหนังสือ ก่อนล้มตัวลงนอน “ผ้าห่มอยู่ที่เดิมนะครับ ถ้าเรียบร้อยแล้วก็ฝากปิดไฟให้ผมด้วยแล้วกัน”

“เดี๋ยวสิครับ!” ชายหนุ่มอ้าปากค้าง ยังไม่ทันจะได้ถามเรื่องที่อยากรู้ อีกฝ่ายก็จะชิงหลับไปก่อนเสียแล้ว

“พรุ่งนี้ร้านปิดครับ มีอะไรค่อยคุยก็แล้วกัน” ฟังจากน้ำเสียงงัวเงียที่แทบจะจับใจความไม่ได้ ก็รู้แจ้งว่าโอโรแฟร์ใกล้จะหลับเต็มที

 

คนฟังเพียงหนึ่งเดียวนิ่งไปพักใหญ่ ชั่งใจว่าจะเอ่ยถามไปเลย หรือรอให้ถึงเช้าอย่างที่อีกฝ่ายบอก

 

“แล้ว...คำตอบล่ะครับ?”

 

กิล-กาลัดตัดสินใจถามสิ่งที่คาใจตนออกไป ขายาวๆ ในกางเกงสแล็คสีขาวเข้ากับชุดสูทก้าวไปหยุดอยู่ข้างเตียง เพื่อที่จะพบว่าอีกฝ่ายในท่านอนตะแคงเข้าสู่ห้วงนิทราไปแล้วด้วยจังหวะของลมหายใจคงที่สม่ำเสมอ เปลือกตาประดับแพขนตายาวปิดซ่อนมรกตคู่งามไว้สนิท แสงเดย์ไลท์สีนวลตาจากโคมไฟที่อาบไล้บนใบหน้าขาวเผือดช่วยขับโครงหน้างดงามให้แลดูมีน้ำมีนวลชัดเจนยิ่งขึ้น

 

_หลับไปแล้วสินะ_

 

ชายหนุ่มย่อตัวลงนั่งบนขอบเตียงด้วยความระมัดระวัง ลอบจ้องมองใบหน้าของคนรักอยู่เนิ่นนานราวกับผู้ที่กำลังจมอยู่ในความฝัน ปลายนิ้วเกลี่ยเส้นผมที่ปรกผิวแก้มออกทัดใบหู ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาลดระดับลงจนรู้สึกถึงกลิ่นผิวกายจากลำคอที่โผล่พ้นผ้าห่มออกมา ฝ่ามือหนาวางทับบนท่อนแขนที่ซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้ผ้าผืนนั้น ก่อนที่ริมฝีปากอุ่นจะค่อยขยับเคลื่อนขึ้นจุมพิตไรผมสีเงินบนขมับ อ้อยอิ่งลงมาถึงผิวแก้มละเอียด ปลายจมูกแตะผ่านสันกรามใต้ติ่งหูกลมนิ่ม ริมฝีปากคู่เดิมขยับ ขับขานบทเพลงต่อจากข้อความที่ซ่อนอยู่ในหนังสือเล่มนั้นด้วยถ้อยคำที่ถักทอออกมาจากส่วนลึกของหัวใจ

 

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don’t be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years..._

 

โดยมิได้ใส่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายจะได้ยินหรือไม่ ถ้อยวจีสุดท้ายถูกเอื้อนเอ่ยออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มหวาน เป็นท่วงทำนองซึ่งก่อขึ้นด้วยความคะนึงหาอย่างเหลือล้นจนไม่อาจเก็บกลั้นไว้ และถูกถ่ายทอดออกมาอย่างละเมียดละไมในที่สุด

 

_“And I’ll love you for a thousand more…”_

 

จากนั้นจึงค่อยจำใจผละจากอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง ชายหนุ่มผมดำก้าวเท้าเดินกลับไปเปิดตู้อย่างเงียบเชียบ หยิบเสื้อผ้าสำหรับใส่เป็นชุดนอนหลังอาบน้ำเสร็จ และไม่ลืมที่จะปิดสวิตช์ไฟข้างชั้นหนังสือในห้องลง คงเหลือเพียงแสงสีส้มอ่อนจากโคมไฟบนหัวเตียง

 

สิ้นเสียงปิดประตู มรกตคู่งามกลับมาทอประกายอีกครั้งเมื่อเปลือกตาขยับไหว อีกฝ่ายได้ผละจากไปแล้ว แต่ไออุ่นละมุนรวมทั้งสัมผัสเบาบางที่ผ่านมายังคงแจ่มชัดอยู่ในความทรงจำ พอๆ กับความอุ่นร้อนที่ก่อตัวขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้าบนผิวหน้า

 

_ร้ายนัก..._

 

โอโรแฟร์เอื้อมมือไปหยิบหนังสือเล่มเดิม เปิดอ่านซ้ำใต้แสงจากโคมไฟเพื่อหาความหมายแฝงเพิ่มเติมที่คาดว่ายังมีซ่อนอยู่

 

...ใช้เวลาอ่านอยู่นาน จนกระทั่งเขาสังเกตเห็นรอยดินสอขีดจางๆ ใต้ตัวเลขระบุเลขหน้าเป็นครั้งแรก และมีเฉพาะหน้าที่ถูกคั่นไว้เท่านั้นเสียด้วย

 

_สิบสาม..._

_ยี่สิบเอ็ด ไม่สิ รอยขีดเฉพาะเลขหนึ่ง_

_หนึ่งร้อยสิบแปด.. เลขหนึ่งกับแปด_

_หนึ่งร้อยแปดสิบ… เหมือนกับเมื่อกี้นี้_

_สองร้อยยี่สิบห้า รอยขีดสองตัวด้านท้ายคือยี่สิบห้า_

_สิบแปดอีกแล้ว…_

_สุดท้ายคือห้า_

_ถ้าเอามารวมกัน… 131181825185_

 

_เอามาบวกกัน หรือว่ามันเกี่ยวอะไรกับคำที่อยู่ในหน้านั้น---_

 

_เดี๋ยวสิ…!_

 

นัยน์ตาสีมรกตเบิกกว้างเมื่อความคิดหนึ่งแวบเข้ามาในหัว พาลทำให้ใบหน้าขาวซึ่งบัดนี้เป็นสีเรื่อจางอยู่แล้วยิ่งเข้มขึ้นไปอีก

 

_เอเรนิออน กิล-กาลัด!_

 

โอโรแฟร์พับปิดหนังสือเล่มนั้นด้วยสองมือ ซุกใบหน้าลงแนบหลังปกแล้วสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก ส่ายหน้าไปมา พยายามดึงสติของตนให้กลับเข้ารูปเข้ารอย และทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น ทั้งที่เสียงกลองในหน้าอกสั่นระรัว

 

แม้ในใจจะหลุดคำสบถไม่เป็นภาษาออกมาจำนวนหนึ่งด้วยไม่แน่ใจความหมาย-- อย่างน้อยก็ยังไม่แน่ใจนัก แต่ริมฝีปากบางกลับเม้มแน่นจนเหยียดเป็นเส้นตรงหลังปกหนังสือเล่มนั้น จนกระทั่งเสียงประตูถูกเปิดอีกครั้ง จึงรีบชักหนังสือลงซ่อนใต้ผ้าห่ม ทำทีขยับพลิกตัว ดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นคลุมจนถึงแก้มเพื่อปิดบังความพิรุธมิให้อีกฝ่ายเห็นโดยง่าย

 

กิล-กาลัดเดินอ้อมกลับมานั่งลงที่ข้างเตียงอีกครั้ง ใช้ท่อนแขนข้างหนึ่งยันตัวเองไว้เหนือร่างของอีกฝ่าย แล้วแตะริมฝีปากชื้นลงบนหน้าผากปรกด้วยไรผมสีเงินประปราย กระซิบเอ่ยคำราตรีสวัสดิ์ พร้อมกับกำลังจะเอื้อมมือไปปิดสวิตช์โคมไฟบนหัวเตียง

 

...แล้วก็ชะงักไปครู่หนึ่ง

 

เสียงหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกอย่างขัดเขินถูกปล่อยออกมาหลังจากรับรู้ความจริง เมื่อพบว่าเล่มหนังสือที่เขาเป็นคนไหว้วานทอมให้นำมาให้โอโรแฟร์หายไปจากหัวเตียง

 

“รู้แล้วสินะครับ…”

 

ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับ

 

“เอาเถอะ ผมจะถือว่าคุณละเมอปัดหนังสือตกจากเตียงไปก็แล้วกัน ถึงผมจะไม่เห็นมันอยู่บนพื้นก็ตามที”

 

ร่างที่กำลังหลับใหลในผ้าห่มยังคงนิ่งสนิทในสายตาของคนมอง ทว่าสันเล่มหนังสือที่ถูกซ่อนอยู่ในนั้นถูกกำไว้แน่น ไม่ต่างกับความจุกเสียดบริเวณหน้าอกจนเกือบทำให้ลมหายใจติดขัด

 

ลมหายใจอุ่นอ่อนของผู้เยาว์วัยกว่ายังระอยู่บนกองเส้นผมนุ่มสลวยสีเงิน ขลิบประกายสีนวลตาจากแสงของโคมไฟ ปลายจมูกสูดกลิ่นหอมจางที่ปนกับกลิ่นสบู่และกลิ่นกายกรุ่นอย่างรักใคร่และทะนุถนอม

 

“คำถามที่ผมถามไป ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าคุณได้ยิน หรือเข้าใจมันหรือเปล่า…” กิล-กาลัดเงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง เว้นจังหวะให้หายใจเข้าก่อนเอ่ยต่อด้วยเสียงนุ่ม “แต่มาถึงขั้นนี้แล้ว ผมก็เลยคิดว่า… น่าจะถามคุณอีกครั้งหนึ่งด้วยตัวเอง คงดีกว่า”

 

เขาพ่นลมหายใจยาว และวางมือลงบนหัวไหล่ของโอโรแฟร์ รั้งชายผ้าห่มลงก่อนขยับปลายนิ้วแตะไล้ตามรอยเส้นบนลำคอขาว ใบหน้าคมเลื่อนลงมาใกล้ ใช้ริมฝีปากปัดผ่านใบหูเพียงหยอกเย้า ขบเม้มส่วนปลายไว้เล็กน้อยด้วยความมันเขี้ยว และตามด้วยเสียงหัวเราะขัดเขินในลำคออีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

“ผมรักคุณมากนะ”

 

_ผมรู้อยู่แล้ว…_

 

กิล-กาลัดเว้นจังหวะไปนาน จนคิดว่าคงหลับไปแล้วหากมิใช่เสียงกระซิบทุ้มหวานที่ดึงสติของคนฟังกลับมา แผ่วเบา หากหนักแน่นมั่นคงในความหมาย

 

“Would you...”

 

เสียงทุ้มนุ่มหยุดลงอีกครั้ง ก่อนที่มืออีกข้างที่ว่างจะสอดเข้าไปใต้ผ้าห่ม ควานหาเพียงเสี้ยววินาทีก็กอบกุมมือเย็นที่กำสันหนังสือเจ้าปัญหาอยู่ไม่ยอมปล่อยไว้ได้อย่างมั่นเหมาะ

 

_“...marry me?”_

 

เสียงกระซิบของถ้อยคำสุดท้ายที่เป็นคำตอบของปริศนาในหนังสือราวกับถูกกลืนหายไปในสายลม ทว่า ความหมายของมันมิได้จืดจางลงไปในความรู้สึกของผู้ฟัง ไม่เคยจางลงนับตั้งแต่วันแรกที่พบกัน และยังคงสะท้อนอยู่ลึกในหัวใจเสมอมา

 

โอโรแฟร์ยังคงนิ่งเงียบ ไม่ขยับตัว

 

“ผมรู้ว่าคุณอาจสงสัยอะไรอีกมากมาย แต่ขอให้รู้ไว้เถอะครับ ว่าคำขอที่ผมพูดไป ผมได้ไตร่ตรองมาอย่างถี่ถ้วนแล้ว”

 

_...อย่างนั้นก็… ดี_

 

“ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าคุณจะได้ยินที่ผมพูดทั้งหมดนี้หรือเปล่า ถึงจะค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าคุณได้ยินก็เถอะ…”

 

_ยังมีหน้ามาหัวเราะอีก ร้ายนัก..._

 

“ผม...อยากใช้ชีวิตส่วนที่เหลือเคียงข้างคุณนะ”

 

_ถึงปฏิเสธไปก็ใช่ว่าคุณจะยอม..._

 

“แล้วผมจะรอคำตอบนะครับ คุณโอโรแฟร์”

 

_...ถ้าเดาไม่ได้ก็เชิญรอต่อไปเถอะ พ่อคุณ!_

 

“Merry Christmas…”

 

สัมผัสสุดท้ายในค่ำคืนนั้นจบลงบนผิวแก้มขาวนุ่มนวล ก่อนที่กิล-กาลัดจะเอื้อมมือไปปิดสวิตช์โคมไฟ และผละจากร่างที่นอนนิ่งบนเตียงกลับไปยังโซฟาในห้องนั่งเล่นพร้อมผ้าห่มผืนหนาที่หยิบออกมาจากตู้ และรอยยิ้มที่ติดค้างเนิ่นนานอยู่บนริมฝีปากจนกระทั่งห้วงนิทราก้าวเข้ามาเยี่ยมเยือน

 

ค่ำคืนนั้นผ่านไปอย่างเงียบสงบ แต่ไม่ใช่สำหรับโอโรแฟร์…

 

กระดาษสำหรับวาดภาพสีน้ำถูกนำมากางขึงบนแท่นตั้งแต่เช้าตรู่  รอยขีดเขียนภาพร่างดินสอค่อยๆ ถูกบรรจงแต่งแต้มด้วยสีน้ำทีละเล็กละน้อยจนกลายเป็นภาพไม้ประดับสีสวย ก่อนที่ผู้วาดจะก้าวถอยออกมาก้าวหนึ่ง เพื่อพิจารณาองค์ประกอบของภาพโดยละเอียด พร้อมกับที่เงาร่างของใครคนหนึ่งปรากฏขึ้นด้านหลังพอดิบพอดี

 

“วาดอะไรอยู่น่ะครับ?” น้ำเสียง่วงงุนดังขึ้น พร้อมกับที่แขนแกร่งทั้งสองข้างสอดเข้าโอบรอบเอวของคนตัวเล็กกว่า เกยคางลงบนไหล่ของร่างในอ้อมแขนแล้วจึงเพ่งมองภาพวาดสีน้ำที่อยู่ตรงหน้า

 

บนแท่นวาดภาพมีกล่องของขวัญทรงสูงซึ่งห่อไว้ด้วยกระดาษเงาวิบวับสีแดงลายต้นคริสต์มาส ประดับด้วยริบบิ้นสีเขียวเข้มขลิบทอง และการ์ดอวยพรสีขาวว่างเปล่าวางอยู่กับอุปกรณ์เขียนภาพที่เพิ่งถูกใช้งานอย่างหมิ่นเหม่ ไม่แน่ใจนักว่านั่นเป็นของขวัญสำหรับเขาหรือของคนอื่น กิล-กาลัดไม่ได้ใส่ใจนัก เพราะสำหรับเขาแล้ว สิ่งที่ต้องใส่ใจมากกว่าคือคนที่อยู่เบื้องหน้านี่ต่างหาก

 

“ใช่เวลามากวนไหมครับ?” คนถูกกอดหลับตาลง ถอนอกถอนใจอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย แต่ก็ไม่ได้แสดงทีท่าขัดขืน ปล่อยให้กอดง่ายๆ อยู่แบบนั้น “พอใจหรือยัง?”

“ยังหรอกครับ” เอ่ยพร้อมเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอ แล้วฝังจมูกลงท่ามกลางกลุ่มเส้นไหมสีเงิน จรดลำคอขาวที่โผล่พ้นคอเสื้อแล้วพึมพำประโยคถัดมา “จนกว่าจะได้คำตอบ…”

“คำตอบ?” โอโรแฟร์เบี่ยงตัวเล็กน้อย หลบลมหายใจอุ่นที่เป่ารดบนลำคออย่างยากลำบาก

 

กิล-กาลัดไม่ได้ตอบในทันที ยังคงซึมซับความอบอุ่นของร่างตรงหน้าอยู่เช่นนั้นเนิ่นนาน

 

“ง่วงก็กลับไปนอนสิ ไหล่ผมไม่ใช่หมอนนะครับ” โอโรแฟร์บ่นพึมขณะวางพู่กันจุ่มลงในภาชนะล้างสี ถอนอกถอนใจแล้วส่ายหน้าอย่างเอือมระอา “เอเรนิออน…”

สิ่งสุดท้ายที่ได้ยินเป็นเสียงผ่อนลมหายใจที่ดังอยู่ข้างใบหู และก่อนที่ประโยคถัดมาจะถูกเอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้ง “ต--”

 

ปลายนิ้วขาวเผือดแตะไล้ผิวหน้าสีเข้มตัดกับสีผิวของหลังมือ สอดเข้าใต้เรือนผมสีดำยุ่งเหยิงแล้วหยุดประคองไว้บริเวณท้ายทอย ออกแรงเพียงรั้งใบหน้าคมเข้ามาใกล้ชิด เบี่ยงตัวเล็กน้อยเพื่อที่มรกตคู่งามจะได้หยุดจับบนไพลินเจือรอยยิ้มอบอุ่นในนัยน์ตาคู่ที่ทอแสงสกาว พริบตาถัดมาจึงจบคำสนทนาถัดไปด้วยสัมผัสอบอุ่นนุ่มนวลบนริมฝีปาก

 

แรกเริ่มนั้นเป็นเพียงรสสัมผัสละมุนละไม อ่อนโยนแผ่วผิวราวจะกลั่นแกล้งหยอกเย้า แต่เพียงแค่นั้นก็ทำให้สติของผู้ที่ได้รับแทบกระเจิดกระเจิงเมื่อการกระทำของคนในอ้อมกอดอยู่เหนือความคาดหมายไปมากนัก หากเมื่อตั้งสติได้แล้ว ก่อนที่จะเป็นฝ่ายช่วงชิงลมหายใจอุ่นอ่อนไปและปล่อยออกมาให้ใช้ร่วมกันหลายครั้งหลายครา ฝ่ามือใหญ่ค่อยขยับเคลื่อนจากเอวคอดที่กอดไว้ในคราวแรกขึ้นมาประคองปลายคางมน รั้งศีรษะให้แนบกับบ่ากว้างเพื่อปรับองศาของใบหน้าให้รับจุมพิตได้อย่างเหมาะเจาะ ประสาทรับรสของเขาได้พยายามทำหน้าที่ของมันอย่างเต็มที่เพื่อละเลียดลิ้มชิมรส เก็บเกี่ยวรายละเอียดเล็กน้อยในทุกเสี้ยวส่วนที่ได้สัมผัส ทั้งส่วนแข็งของขอบไรฟันและส่วนอ่อนนุ่มภายในโพรงปาก กลิ่นของชาเอิร์ลเกรย์ในยามเช้าที่ติดกลีบริมฝีปากนุ่มคู่ที่แนบสนิทบนริมฝีปากของชายหนุ่มผู้เยาว์วัยกว่านั้นเจือรสขมจาง ทว่าในยามนี้มันกลับหวานล้ำจนมิอาจตัดใจผละจากได้แม้เพียงเสี้ยววินาที

 

ความรู้สึกนึกคิดของทั้งสองถูกลบไปจนเหลือเพียงความว่างเปล่า และเสียงลมหายใจคล้ายกับผู้ที่ขาดอากาศจนใกล้จะสิ้นลม…

 

“คุณ…”

“เมื่อกี้นี้… จะถามผมว่าอะไรนะครับ?” โอโรแฟร์กระซิบถามด้วยเสียงหอบอ่อน แสงเงาในดวงมรกตคู่งามระยับราวยั่วเย้า ลมหายใจหนักหน่วงยังระบนผิวหน้า ริมฝีปากสีเรื่อคลอเคลียบนผิวแก้มสีเข้มของผู้ที่ยืนอยู่เบื้องหลัง

“อะ-- ผม…” กิล-กาลัดแทบสะอึก เมื่อคำถามที่ตั้งใจจะถามเมื่อครู่เลือนหายไปจากความทรงจำจนหมดสิ้น “วันนี้… เอิร์ลเกรย์สินะครับ” เหลือเพียงความทรงจำเมื่อครู่ที่ยังชัดเจนบนริมฝีปาก กับใบหน้าหล่อเหลาที่บัดนี้ขึ้นสีเรื่อจางในยามที่ได้สบความหมายซึ่งแฝงในนัยน์ตาคู่นั้น

“อืม…” เรียวนิ้วขาวเกี่ยวม้วนเรือนผมสีดำของคนรัก และหัวเราะหึในลำคอด้วยความเอ็นดู “แล้วชอบไหมล่ะครับ?”

คนถูกถามพยักหน้าแทนคำตอบ หัวเราะขัดเขินกลบเกลื่อน “ถ้าบอกว่าชอบ แล้วจะได้ดื่มอีกครั้งไหมครับ?”

“...นั่นสินะ”

 

ริมฝีปากอุ่นที่ยังคงความชื้นคลอเคลียบนผิวแก้มขาว ระลงมาถึงสันกรามหลังใบหู ขยับเคลื่อนลงมาอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง และขบเม้มลำคอขาวด้วยรัก หากมิได้ทิ้งร่องรอยใดไว้ให้เป็นที่ประจักษ์ชัด

 

“...แต่งงานกับผมนะ”

 

โอโรแฟร์หัวเราะอีกครั้ง และผละจากอ้อมกอดของร่างกายอันอบอุ่น หมุนกายกลับมาพร้อมรอยยิ้มละมุนที่ทำให้ดวงหน้าดูงดงามยิ่งกว่าคราใด

 

“คุณคง...ไม่ได้คาดหวังให้ผมตอบตรงๆ หรอก ใช่ไหมครับ?”

“ถึงจะตอบว่าไม่ใช่ คุณก็คงไม่ตอบผมง่ายๆ อยู่ดี…” กิล-กาลัดตัดพ้อเล็กน้อย แต่ไม่ได้จริงจังนัก

“ก็รู้ดีนี่นา…” เอ่ยจบก็ก้าวเข้ามาหาอีกฝ่ายก้าวหนึ่ง เอื้อมมือขึ้นแตะผิวหน้าสีเข้มที่ตัดกับสีผิวของตนอย่างทะนุถนอม ปัดปลายนิ้วชี้ผ่านใบหูแล้วเกลี่ยเศษเส้นผมสีดำที่ปรกบนผิวแก้มออกด้วยนิ้วหัวแม่มือ ก่อนหยัดปลายเท้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย เอื้อนเอ่ยคำกระซิบแผ่วผิวหากแฝงด้วยความหมายลึกซึ้งยิ่งกว่าครั้งใด “คำตอบของผม ก็อยู่ตรงหน้าคุณนี่ไงครับ..”

 

จบประโยคนั้น ร่างสูงเพรียวจึงค่อยผละจาก ก้าวถอยหลังกลับไปพร้อมกับมือที่คลายออกจากใบหน้าคมเข้ม และก่อนที่เขาจะตัดสินใจเดินออกจากห้องนั้นไป ก็ทิ้งประโยคสุดท้ายไว้ ด้วยคาดหวังในใจว่าอีกฝ่ายจะรู้ความหมายที่แฝงอยู่…

 

“ผมจะกลับไปนอนพักต่อสักหน่อย อย่าลืมปิดไฟห้องนี้ให้ผมด้วยนะครับ”

  


_คำตอบอยู่ตรงหน้า? ภาพวาด?_

_ดอกไฮเดรนเยีย?_

_กล่องของขวัญ ของใครกัน?_

 

เมื่อถูกทิ้งไว้กับปริศนาสุดท้าย กิล-กาลัดพยายามรวบรวมสมาธิเพื่อวิเคราะห์คำพูดของอีกฝ่ายอย่างถี่ถ้วน ฝ่ามือที่กำหลวมๆ ถูกยกขึ้นจรดริมฝีปากอย่างเวลาที่คนทั่วไปใช้ความคิด

 

_ความหมายของดอกไฮเดรนเยีย คำปฏิเสธ?_

_...แต่จากที่ได้จูบกับเขาก่อนหน้านี้มันก็…_

 

คิดแล้วก็ให้รู้สึกร้อนผ่าวบนผิวหน้า ที่ผ่านมาโอโรแฟร์มักไม่ค่อยเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มก่อน แต่คราวนี้กลับกลายเป็นเขาที่ถูกอีกฝ่ายป่วนสติจนทำให้ถ้อยคำและความคิดต่างๆ ในหัวขาวโพลนไปหมด แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่แย่นัก-- อันที่จริง กิล-กาลัดออกจะชอบใจเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

_หรืออีกความหมายหนึ่งคือคำขอบคุณ?_

_ขอบคุณที่รักอย่างนั้นเหรอ? ก็เป็นไปได้ แต่... ทำไมกัน?_

_...ลึกซึ้งอีกแล้วนะครับคุณ_

_แต่มันถือเป็นคำตอบได้ไหมนะ…_

 

ชายหนุ่มตัดสินใจเอื้อมมือไปหยิบกล่องของขวัญที่วางไว้บนแท่นวาดภาพขึ้นมาพลิกดู และเมื่อพบว่าบนแท่นไม่ได้มีเพียงอุปกรณ์วาดภาพเท่านั้น ทุกอย่างก็กระจ่าง...

 

_ที่บอกว่า ‘อย่าลืมปิดไฟ’ เพราะต้องใช้แบล็คไลท์แทนอย่างนั้นหรอกเหรอ!?_

 

คิดได้ดังนั้น ชายหนุ่มจึงกดเปิดแท่งไฟสีม่วงที่ถูกวางซ่อนอยู่หลังกล่องของขวัญ แล้วรีบก้าวไปยังผนังห้อง และปิดสวิตช์ไฟในห้องลงทันที

 

จังหวะการเต้นของหัวใจสั่นระรัวจนเจ็บจุกบนหน้าอกเมื่อแสงสีม่วงจากหลอดไฟแบล็คไลท์ค่อยส่องผ่านภาพที่ถูกวาดไว้ในตอนเช้าตรู่ ตัวอักษรแต่ละตัวถูกบรรจงเขียนไว้อย่างเป็นระเบียบ และแน่นอนว่าไม่ได้มีเพียงแค่คำตอบที่เขาต้องการ เพราะมันมีความรู้สึกของเจ้าของภาพวาดจารึกไว้อยู่ในนั้นมากมาย ทั้งคำขอบคุณ คำชื่นชม หรือแม้กระทั่งคำบอกรักที่เขาแทบไม่เชื่อสายตา และไม่คิดว่าจะมีวันได้ฟังจากปากของโอโรแฟร์…

 

_นี่มัน… เกินความคาดหมายมากไปแล้ว!_

 

กิล-กาลัดยกมือขึ้นปิดปากตน ส่ายหน้าไปมาเพื่อดึงสติให้กลับมาอยู่กับตัว แทบไม่อยากเชื่อสายตากับสิ่งที่มองเห็นตรงหน้า แต่ไหนแต่ไรโอโรแฟร์มักไม่ค่อยแสดงความรู้สึกที่มีต่อเขาออกมาตรงๆ ทั้งยังไม่แสดงอาการหึงหวงหรือเง้างอนในยามที่เขาอยู่กับผู้อื่นมากเกินไปจนไม่มีเวลาแวะเวียนมาที่ร้าน และชอบบ่ายเบี่ยงที่จะพูดถึงมันเสมอ ทว่าในคราวต้องการความชัดเจน ก็ยังเป็นคนที่ทำอะไรเหนือความคาดหมายของเขาไปทุกครั้ง

 

แสงเรืองจากกระดาษการ์ดสีขาวที่เคยว่างเปล่าปรากฏตัวอักษรเขียนด้วยลายมือเดียวกันกับบนภาพวาดสีน้ำเมื่อแสงแบล็คไลท์ตกกระทบ ระบุคำพูดสุดท้ายที่ทำให้มันกลายเป็นของขวัญที่ดีที่สุดในวันนั้น

 

_Merry Christmas, Ereinion Gil-Galad_

 

และเมื่อพลิกกระดาษกลับมาอีกด้านหนึ่ง…

 

_I love you too, always have been._

  
  


\-----END

  
  


  * 13 1 18 18 25 18 5 ถ้านับตามลำดับตัวอักษรในภาษาอังกฤษจะได้เป็น Marry Me :3
  * เขินมาก เขินแบบกรุบๆ อยากใส่ดีเทลมากกว่านี้ แต่เวลาไม่พอ (อยากให้จบในปีนี้ แฮ่ ส่วนจะรีไรท์หรือเขียนเพิ่ม/แก้ไขไหม อันนี้คงรอดูอีกทีล่ะ)
  * ของขวัญของท่านปู่ที่ให้ท่านกิล จริงๆ เลาคิดไว้แล้วแหละ แต่เลาไม่บอกแล้วกันว่ามันคืออะไร /แค่ก
  * ได้แกล้งท่านกิลคืนบ้างแล้ว! (ถึงถ้าให้ถามท่านกิลอีกรอบ ท่านกิลก็คงจะอยากโดนแกล้งแบบนี้อีกก็เถอะ)
  * ตอนอัพฟิคนี้รอบแรกเอโอสามค้างมาก (เน็ตน่าจะช้าด้วย) ก็เลยเป็นเหตุให้เลาต้องกลับมาอิดิทล่ะ
  * สุดท้ายนี้ ขอบคุณหมีซินมากๆ สำหรับคำปรึกษาเรื่องคาแรกเตอร์ท่านปู่ ปั้นยากเหลือเกิน!




End file.
